This is a phase I, open label, dose escalation study to evaluate the preliminary safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics, and antiviral activity of multiple repeat oral doses of DAPD in treatment-experienced and treatment naive HIV-infected patients. The GCRC will be utilized for pharmacokinetics sampling after patients receive an initial oral dose of DAPD. Pharmacokinetics sampling will continue over the next 12 hours prior to receiving the second dose.